the Convenient Boyfriend
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: To stop an obnoxious man at Maya's work from hitting on her, Maya and Josh pretend they're dating. Neither of them count on actually realizing that maybe they've been in love all along. Rated T. Joshaya. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**The Convenient Boyfriend**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warnings: Light spoilers for Ski Lodge.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even the title, I borrowed from a Hallmark movie that has nothing whatsoever to do with** _ **this**_ **story.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"You want _me_ to be your _fake_ boyfriend?" Josh Matthews asked, looking at Maya Hart incredulously.

"Only for 4th of July weekend," Maya replied. "There's a guy at the office who keeps hitting on me and he won't take no for an answer even though I told him that I had a boyfriend."

Josh frowned. "You told him that you have a boyfriend?"

"It isn't something I'm proud of!" Maya answered. "But seriously Josh, he wouldn't let up. It's like he's some god and _I'm_ lucky that he even wants to date me."

"Have you filed a report with HR?"

"No!" Maya took a sip of her cocktail. "Unless there's actually sexual assault and I can prove it, there will be no filing of anything. And there hasn't been any sexual assault, he's just obnoxious. I think if he saw that I actually had a boyfriend, he would leave me alone."

"I don't think so. You just said he wouldn't take no for an answer, how is having a boyfriend going to do anything? I work with a guy just like that at my law office, trust me, a fake boyfriend isn't going to help anything."

"So, you're not going to help me?"

"I didn't say that," Josh said, stealing one of her appetizers. "If you think it's going to help, I guess I could _try_. Why would I leave my favorite girl in the lurch?"

Maya smiled. "Your favorite girl, huh? You better not say that too loudly. People might get upset for Riley's sake."

"Riley's my favorite female relative," Josh clarified. "So, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend what's our story? How did we meet? Get together? Etcetera, etcetera."

"Why not half the truth? We met when we were kids," Maya answered. "You always have to make sure a lie has enough of the truth to make it believable."

"Okay but how did we get together?"

Maya sighed. "I don't know. We always liked each other from the first day we met."

"But the age difference was a problem!" Josh interjected. "So, we both agreed we were in it for the long game to someday."

"Wow!" Maya said. "Josh. . . you still have a way with words even after all these years."

"I _was_ a favorite freelance writer at _the New Yorker_ when I was in college," Josh reminded her.

"I remember," Maya answered, tapping him on the knee excitedly. "Okay, tell me more. How did we eventually get to someday? We were obviously together a lot because you're a Matthews and I'm Riley's best friend. But what happened when we got together? Was it romantic?"

"Yes," Josh said, taking another appetizer from her plate.

"Order your own appetizers Josh," Maya told him. "So? I want to know what happened. How did we finally get together?"

"It was after we both graduated college and got jobs at prestigious firms. I spent a lot of money trying to impress you with tickets to the Met and an expensive dinner. We both decided it was decidedly not _us_. But we tried again the next night with a trip to Coney Island and we officially got together over cotton candy and funnel cake. Did you tell this guy harassing you how long we've been together?"

Maya shook her head. "No."

"All the better," Josh answered. "It'll make it easier if he doesn't know."

"You're better at this lying thing than I thought," Maya said, signaling for the waiter to order more appetizers and another drink.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Josh informed her. "Just you wait. I'm going to have us both believing the snake oil I'm selling."

Maya giggled. "Pick me up tomorrow morning at my apartment! We're headed to the Hamptons!"

 **.**

He came to get her first thing the next morning, she was waiting for him in front of her apartment in Frada sunglasses and a white dress, a single suitcase was by her side. She smiled and waved when she saw him coming, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Josh pulled to the curb and got out of his Corvette to put her luggage in the trunk. "Ready for this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes," Maya answered.

"Good," Josh said. "Let's get this show on the road then. I think we need to talk about boundaries this weekend."

"Talk and drive at the same time," Maya replied as he opened the passenger seat for her and she slid in.

Josh shut the door and nodded. "Okay."

"I told my boss you were coming with me and he assumed we lived together, so we'll be sharing a guest room while we're in the Hamptons," Maya told him.

"I mean not that I thought we wouldn't be sharing a room," Josh said. "I'm very well aware of what people do these days."

Maya blushed. "So, we're sharing a bedroom. But what kind of PDA would you feel comfortable showing? We can't not show PDA. . ."

"Holding hands, putting my arm around you. . . kissing."

"Kissing?" Maya swallowed as Josh put the car into drive and started down the street.

"Only if we have to," Josh answered. "Let's be wild and crazy and like everyone else just for one weekend. We're trying to make your co-worker believe you have a boyfriend and as far as everyone who's going to meet me knows, we're madly in love."

"Madly in love?" Maya repeated, smiling at him.

"Head-over-heels," Josh said, putting a mix CD in the player. "If you don't mind, I put together a playlist of songs for the drive."

Maya sighed as the Beach Boys started to play. "I guess since you are being so nice and pretending to be my boyfriend for the weekend I can listen to your old music playlist."

"I know for a fact that you actually like old music," Josh answered.

Maya sighed again. "Don't tell drunken secrets this weekend," she added to the list of rules they were making.

"Same goes for you Miss Hart."

"I know I'm not immune to rules, Joshua! I'll follow all of them," Maya promised, smirking at him and leaning over to turn up the music. "Come on, let's get this weekend started!"

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp. I'm not sure what I'm doing with this but katdvs and I sort of fleshed it out, I have to give her some of the credit for helping me come up with this story. Thanks boo! I hope you all enjoy this story. Also, Chuck Bass wants to be Maya's boss but I'm not sure I want this story to be a 100 percent crossover. If he only shows up a few times, does it make it one?**

 **Listen, I'm going out of town for two weeks at the end of July. So, if the story isn't finished by then, you're going to have a two week hiatus because this story is definitely going to span longer than two or three weeks. I have plans. Shaky plans but plans all the same.**

 **Hope you'll tune in again soon!**

 **I'm looking forward to your thoughts. Please drop a review!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 6/24/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-outs: Audreyyy, punkxbutxnot, TheGirlThereReading, BoldBraveBubbly16, joshayagmw, Morgan, AngelGirl, Lynn, Jen, Guest, Anilovesbooks123, Karkoolka and katdvs**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"I'm still having finding it hard to believe that _we_ are going to a party at Chuck Bass's home in the Hamptons," Josh said as they sat in bumper-to-bumper traffic.

"You knew I was working for him," Maya replied, tapping her fingers on her knees, her nails were trimmed and filed into tiny crescent moons and painted a firework red.

"Right. I just didn't know you were working close enough with him to get an invite to his 4th of July party!"

"I'm his personal assistant," Maya reminded him. "He knows exactly who you are. He's kind of been following your career for a while now. You know you're one of the youngest lawyers to make partner. That impresses him."

Josh blushed. " _I_ impressed Chuck Bass!? But he's _Chuck Bass_. . . he is Upper Eastside royalty. I am just a little boy from Philly that spent 27 years in obscurity. . . and is this traffic _ever_ going to move!?"

"You're cute when you get flustered," Maya told him.

"I am _not_ flustered!" Josh protested.

"Yeah you are," Maya answered as the traffic moved forward an inch and Josh sighed. "You might just be a boy from Philly but you are taking New York by storm."

"Can we talk about _anything_ else?" Josh asked.

"How did your family feel about you skipping 4th of July this year?"

"At least it wasn't Christmas," Josh said.

"What did you tell them?" Maya asked curiously.

"I was helping a friend," Josh answered. "They don't take too kindly to lying, so I thought it best if I left out most of the details."

"You left out 99 percent of the details," Maya pointed out.

Josh gave her a vague smile. "What my family doesn't know won't hurt them," he replied. "Besides, my family spends the 4th with Katy and Shawn. What did you tell _them_?"

"The _truth_!" Maya stressed. "Except for the fact that you were with me. . . they'd all just worry if I told them I was getting unwanted attention from a male that I am working with."

"Lucas would probably want to beat him up and Topanga would probably try to get you to file a restraining order," Josh said.

"That barely covers the problems telling the family could lead to," Maya replied. "We're handling it."

"You didn't tell them I was going with you, did you?"

"No. And have Cory give us both his life speech about how we can't lie to get out of our problems," Josh added, exchanging smiles with her. "We need to do it the right and legal way."

"Maybe we'll tell them one day when it doesn't matter anymore and he's out of my life forever. Or at least until he _stops_ bothering me."

"Do you really think the fake boyfriend thing is going to work?" Josh asked. "Sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes the other guy doesn't care if the girl has a boyfriend or not. He'll stop at _nothing_ until he gets the object of his desire."

"I am _not_ an object!"

"That's true," Josh agreed. "But guys like the one we're dealing with never seem to grasp the concept that women aren't property that they get to claim as their own. I mean, if he did, we wouldn't be in this situation. But do you think it will work?"

Maya sighed and fidgeted with her sunglasses. "I don't know. It's worth a try, right? Everything else will be a last ditch effort."

"If it doesn't work will you at least tell Mr. Bass about what's going on?"

Maya sighed again. "I guess so."

"No of that _I guess so_ nonsense," Josh interjected. "You need to promise me that you'll tell somebody who can actually do something about it if this fake boyfriend shtick doesn't work out."

"I _promise_!" Maya said, peering at him over her sunglasses. "Are you happy?"

"Thrilled!" Josh answered before breathing heavily. "This is taking longer than it should. Why did everybody decide that they _needed_ to go to the Hamptons today of all days?"

"Relax, we don't have a set time we need to be there," Mya told him. "We just need to be there. Look, traffic has started to move along already. Don't be in such a rush to get everywhere Josh even though you're living in a fast paced world now."

"And you're still the same old free-spirited Maya even though you have an important job in a big company," Josh replied.

Maya smiled at him. "It's one of the reasons Mr. Bass likes me. He says aside from his wife, he doesn't know anyone else like me."

"And you aren't even that much like his wife."

"I know!" Maya replied, smiling at him. "Nobody said I wanted to be just like Mrs. Bass anyways. She's in a class of her own. He just means I'm not like the other Upper East Side women."

"That's a good thing. I've run into some of them at the office and they're not pleasant to be around at all. We have to promise no matter what happens we'll never become like the people of the Upper East Side."

"You do know we're not going to be a couple after this weekend," Maya reminded him.

"I know! But even so, you have to promise you won't become like one of those Upper East Side women."

"The chances of that _ever_ happening are slim to none," Maya assured him.

 **.**

"Maya, darling, there you are!" Blair Waldorf-Bass said as she glided out of her Hamptons estate in a bold printed sundress. "We were worrying about you."

Maya returned her air kisses. "Traffic was terrible," she answered.

Blair glanced over Maya's shoulder. "Ah. This must be your boyfriend! Chuck told me that you were going to bring somebody special this weekend!"

Josh came over and casually draped his arm around Maya and she took his hand instinctively. "I'm Joshua Matthews," he introduced himself.

Blair smiled at him. "Yes, my husband mentioned Maya was dating _you_. Well, come on in. Dinner is being served on the deck. You both have just about enough time to get changed before we eat. I'll show you to your room, we have a very minimum staff this weekend, I'm afraid we'll be fending for ourselves a lot."

"It isn't anything we're not used to," Josh assured her. "We both grew up doing mostly everything for ourselves. We'll be completely comfortable. You don't have to worry about us."

Blair's smiles widened. "He's one of the good ones, Maya. You better keep a hold on him!"

"I keep telling her that," Josh replied, smirking at Maya.

Maya sighed. "Nothing's for certain, you know."

Blair shook her head and let them into the house. "Come on in and make yourselves at home," she told them as she led them up the staircase and to their bedroom.

When she had closed the door behind them, Josh turned to Maya and smiled.

"Well, I think that went _very_ well," he told her.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think this chapter took me the longest out of any chapter I've ever written and I am less than thrilled with the results. I've been having a lot of insecurities about my writing and my art and about my body and the way I look. I think it's really affecting me creatively. I am not fishing for compliments by any means, just apologizing that this might not be my best effort.**

 **I will try to be back with chapter 3 before my trip next Friday. But I'm trying not to make promises I can't keep. In the meantime, I hope you will tell me what you thought of this! Drop a review if you are so inclined.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 7/13/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout-outs: antoc, Karkoolka, ShortyStarRose, Lynn, violet1429, punkxbutxnot, Guest, Imginerrr, Guest, Cayla, Rachael S, UrFriendTheNinja and Anilovesbooks123**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Zip me up would you?" Maya asked, coming out of the bathroom in a black-and-white gingham sundress.

Josh complied, abandoning his bowtie to help her out. He zipped her up and almost lost his breath when he stepped away and saw the way her dress looked on her. Sure they were friends but he still only saw her in her usual uniform of skinny jeans and flowy, artistic blouses when they were together.

"Cat got your tongue, Matthews?" Maya teased, returning the favor and tying his bowtie in three easy steps.

"I just haven't seen you in a lot of dresses," Josh answered, rubbing the back of his neck like he had when they were teenagers and he hadn't known how to react to her. "It's a good look for you Hart."

Maya beamed and rooted through her travel jewelry box until she found the ring she was looking for, the pink parrots added a little pop of color to her otherwise neutral ensemble. She slipped it on her middle finger and looked at Josh.

"Ready for dinner? They're probably not waiting on us," she said.

"I am as ready as I will ever be," Josh replied.

Maya waved him off. "Oh come on, you take meals with lots of wealthy clients! And that is business, if you don't make a good impression chances are they're going to find another lawyer. This is an enjoyable weekend, you can relax!"

There was a knock on their door and then Blair's voice. "Are you two almost done getting ready? We're just about to serve the appetizers. I wouldn't want you to be late for dinner."

"We're just finished!" Maya said, looking at Josh and giving him a look that repeated her mandate to relax.

"I'm _fine_!" Josh hissed.

Blair opened the French doors and cautiously peeked into the room.

"We're ready!" Maya told her.

"Oh, take all the time you need!" Blair said, smiling at them. "Well, don't actually take _all_ the time you need. Dinner's really almost ready, I hope you like surf & turf."

"We love it," Maya answered, taking Josh's hands.

 **.**

They went down to the deck where the rest of the guests had gathered. Chuck Bass was mixing drinks, looking like a modern day Nick Charles with a stainless steel cocktail shaker in his hand. When he saw Maya and Josh coming out on the heels of his wife, he put down the glass he was holding and went over to greet them.

"Maya, so nice of you to join us!" Chuck said, smiling and turning to Josh. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Joshua Matthews. I've been following your career. Maya, you are a very lucky young lady."

"Oh, I know!" Maya answered. "But actually, I've known Josh since we were kids. His brother is my best friend's father."

"A typical all-American family," Chuck replied, handing Josh the gin and tonic. "Just like the rest of us."

"It's nothing more scandalous than a mid-life crisis baby," Josh said.

Chuck chortled and then cleared his throat. "Well, it's very nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I have to finish making drinks for my guests but we'll talk later. I hope you'll keep this one around, Maya."

Maya smiled at Josh. "He likes you! This weekend is going to be a breeze!"

"I still haven't met the guy who's harassing you," Josh reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me. You'll meet him sooner than later. It's like he has Maya sense or something. Wherever I am he will show up, I swear."

It was like she had summoned him up just by saying that, a tall blonde man was walking towards them. His hair was perfectly coiffed and unlike everybody else, he was wearing a sport jacket with his colorful bowtie and tailored pants.

"Maya! I didn't think personal assistants got invited to weekends in the Hamptons!" He said loudly, his tone sickeningly flirty.

"Speak of the devil," Maya muttered, she pasted on her best fake smile for him and turned on her charm. "Hello Baxter," she replied.

Baxter turned his attention to Josh and eyed him. "Who's this?"

Maya sighed heavily. "I told you that I had a boyfriend, didn't I Baxter?"

"I thought you were lying because you didn't want to date me," Baxter said.

"No, no. I really have a boyfriend," Maya answered, tightening her grip on Josh's hand. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Well, there's no ring on your finger," Baxter pointed out.

Maya's eyes widened. "What does that even mean?" she asked.

"It means you're fair game until you're married," Baxter replied.

"Hey!" Josh interjected. "I don't appreciate that kind of language about any women but especially not my _girlfriend_! Girls aren't tokens in whatever game it is you think you're playing!"

"I never said I was playing a game," Baxter answered. "I just said she was fair game!"

"You think you can steal her from me?" Josh started. "I'll tell you something Baxter. . . I waited a very long time to be with Maya. If you think you're going to swoop in and take her from me then you're in for a rude awakening."

"Dinner's served!" Blair called out before Baxter could say anything in reply to Josh.

Baxter smirked at Josh and cleared his throat. "Thank you for the warning. But we'll just see what happens. Mark my words. I'm going to be with Maya one day. You'll see."

Josh turned to look at Maya as Baxter walked away. "Why haven't you reported him to HR yet!?"

"He hasn't done anything to physically harm me," Maya answered. "It's mostly talk and none of it is graphic. I think he'll finally get the idea when he sees how serious we are about each other."

"Mmmh, I don't think he's the kind of guy who takes a hint."

"Come on Josh, it isn't like I'm about to become a B-list star in a Lifetime movie!" Maya protested.

"No," Josh agreed. "But I really don't think Baxter will take _no_ for an answer either."

Maya looked over at Baxter. He was staring at them with a funny look on his face. She hoped Josh wasn't right. Baxter _had_ to take no as an answer eventually.

Didn't he?

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know this chapter isn't as long as what I normally write either but it's been a** _ **hectic**_ **week. I did everything I could to give you a little something before I leave tomorrow morning. I hope it tides you over until I get home. *Insert smiley face emoji here*.**

 **I promise I am going to work on this while I'm away and maybe some other stuff. I'll be back soon! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, you guys inspire me and I've had a lack of reviews on my other stories. Even if you don't review, I will update for you when I get the chance. I love sharing my stories with you.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 7/21/2016**

 **P.S**

 **A guest reviewer asked me where I got my inspiration from. Dear Reader, I get it from all sorts of places. Swing dancing, a thunderstorm, music, movies, a book I am reading, a television series I'm binging. Even a good meal. I never write it word-for-word, I usually don't even write plots from books or movies I watch. But that is where I get my inspiration from. I hope that answers your question! Thanks for asking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-outs: Dancer1768, Sara, Guest, Michelle, IceBeautyQueen, pinkplushiebobo, Guest, meg5300, Hammer21, Tomboy22, Jen, jessbesublime, AmmoMck, kitawolf12, Guest, Karkoolka, Original-fanfic-for-you, aliqueen16, Lynn, Guest, BoldBraveBubbly16, Anilovesbooks123, FreakyFreckledGirl11, Rachael S, katdvs and ShortyStarRose**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Maya was tense all through dinner. She could hardly enjoy her lobster tail or the white wine that Chuck had especially selected to go with the meal. Baxter was watching her every move and it was making her uneasy. She had never thought he had any ill-intentions towards her before but now she wasn't so sure.

He was a sore loser at best and she wasn't sure she'd be able to deal with working with him anymore.

"Relax," Josh whispered, sensing her mood. He covered her hand with his and she started to calm down until Blair asked them how they'd gotten together.

Maya had been hoping they'd be able to avoid the question. She pushed her steak around her plate and floundered for something to say. But she was drawing a blank even though she knew their history really well and they'd agreed to tell half-truths when asked.

"We met a really long time ago," Josh answered, picking up the slack for her. "When we were kids. My niece is her best friend and they were joined at the hip when they were little girls. So, naturally they brought Maya down to Philadelphia when they came for a visit one Labor Day weekend."

"Did you know then?" Blair asked eagerly. "Did you know that you were in love with her when you were a little boy?"

"No. I was too young then, I wasn't interested in girls. As far as I was concerned all girls had cooties. I wasn't in the market for a girlfriend but she kept coming around and one day, I realized that I liked her. I didn't ask her out right away, we both decided waiting a while would be a good idea. I was a freshman in college and she was a freshman in high school when we both said we liked each other."

Maya found her voice then. "Except I had been telling you that I liked you for _years_ before you reciprocated," she reminded him.

"I liked her even when I never said it back and I was telling her that she was three years younger than me," Josh said.

Maya felt a little shockwave go through her. She wanted to say ' _really?'_ or _'why didn't you tell me!?'_ but she didn't want to risk blowing their cover, they were doing so well building their deception.

"And!?" Blair pressed.

"She told me she was going to play the long game once and then 18 months later, I told her that I was going to play the long game too," Josh continued. "And then we were together, I forget the rest."

"That is just one the _cutest_ thing _ever_!" Blair gushed, not a hint of her well-known sarcasm was laced in her words.

Baxter swirled the ice around in his drink and rolled his eyes. "It's hardly the cutest thing _ever_."

"I'd like it if you didn't correct my wife," Chuck said sharply. "Not in front of everybody, not ever really!"

Baxter was silenced by his employer's reprimand but he didn't apologize to Blair or Josh for his poor behavior. He just made matters worse by getting up and stalking off sullenly, his hands were balled into fists as he stormed away like a little boy who had gotten his favorite toy taken away from him.

Not even Chuck Bass himself could fill the awkward silence that ensued in Baxter's wake.

 **.**

"I'm sorry about tonight," Maya apologized as she opened the French doors to their ocean view, she sucked in the salty sea air and turned around to look at Josh.

"Don't ask for forgiveness for _Baxter's_ sake," Josh answered, sitting down and undoing his bow tie before removing his socks and shoes. "He's definitely _not_ sorry. You shouldn't have to carry the weight of his wrongs."

"I brought you out here though," Maya said. "I thought he'd accept defeat like a gracious loser. Yeah, she's off the market, I might as well move on. Stupid _, stupid_ Maya! Always using your heart and never your head!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Josh replied sympathetically. "I went to school with dozens of Baxters. They all want what they want, when they want it. They are all so used to getting what they demand. They can't stand it when they _don't_ get it. The loss eats them up and they'll stop at nothing until they get it. At that point, they're above the law so they'll go to any lengths to get it."

"You know this from experience?"

"I've had to deal with a few Baxters," Josh admitted. "All of them trust fund babies, fourth generation lawyers, New England royalty. I stole a coveted internship from one of the most popular guys at Harvard and it cost me. He didn't take a hissy fit like your Baxter did. He extracted revenge and it was _terrible_."

"He's not _my_ Baxter!" Maya protested, making a face and kicking off her shoes before slumping into a chaise lounge in a very unladylike manner. "Is this really worth it? We're clearly way out of our league here."

"Baxter doesn't seem to think you're out of his league," Josh teased.

Maya glared at him. "Would you stop joking Josh? This isn't really a joking matter. I trust Baxter even less now than I did last week."

"Believe me, if I stopped joking, I'd allow myself to be angry enough to go beat that guy into the ground," Josh said. "And violence wouldn't solve anything."

"This narrative is clearly not solving anything either," Maya reminded him. "Baxter seems to think I am fair game even though I am clearly much attached."

"Stop worrying Maya, I've got a plan!" Josh told her as their door swung open and a portly woman, who was most likely Blair's maid, came in with a pile of fluffy towels in an array of summer colors.

"I come to bring towels for your morning shower," she announced. "And to turn down the bed."

"You really don't have to do that!" Josh protested.

"Ah! But I do, Mr. Joshua. It is my job," she answered as she disappeared into the bathroom. "If I don't give you towels, you will be dripping wet tomorrow and have no way to get dry."

"I was talking about turning down the bed. . ." Josh trailed off, realizing no matter how accustomed he was to the royal treatment, he would have to do as the Romans did.

"Thank you!" Maya said, smoothing things over for him.

"It is really no problem!" She answered, reemerging from the bathroom and going over to the bed to take off the various throw pillows before pulling down the covers. "Sleep well Miss Maya, Mr. Joshua. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Josh and Maya chorused together as she left the room.

They didn't stay up much longer afterwards, Josh was being secretive and Maya was ready to go to sleep so they would be one day closer to the weekend ending. They got ready for bed, climbed in on their respective sides and said goodnight to each other.

They had trouble drifting off to sleep. Josh because he was formulating a plan, changing the words in the script he was writing and Maya because he was in bed beside her but under different circumstances than she had ever imagined.

It was a long night for the both of them.

 **.**

The next day, Maya rose with the sun, leaving a dozing Josh behind in bed. She showered and braided her hair in a thick fishtail braid before donning a red gingham sundress, octopus necklace and espadrilles. She snuck out quietly and went to sit out on the deck.

Blair was already awake and outside, sipping an iced latte and reading a debut novel. She smiled when she saw Maya coming towards her. "Good morning! I trust you slept well!"

"I slept fine!" Maya lied. "Thank you."

"Want some coffee?" Blair asked getting up and going over to a pitcher of the brew, she plunked some ice into a glass and poured some before Maya could say yes or no.

"Thank you," Maya said, taking a sip and appreciating the way the caffeine hit her veins almost right away.

It wasn't long before the other weekenders joined them, Josh included. He made a show of kissing Maya on the ear in way of saying good morning and then he cleared his throat in a way that was so obviously to get everybody's attention.

Maya frowned at him, she was sure he was about to go off script but she didn't know how. When everybody was looking at them expectantly, Josh dropped to both his knees and clasped her hand in his.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time," Josh answered. "I know this is crazy, doing this in front of everybody here. But everything about _us_ IS crazy! We've known each other for so long, you're my _niece's_ best friend. Sometimes you meet the person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life when you're a little boy and Maya, I am pretty sure that person _is_ you. So, I was wondering. . . would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm BACK! I was on vacation for two weeks, I did NOT abandon my readers or this story. In fact, I wrote some flash fics while I was there and am in the process of finishing a Ski Lodge tag. This chapter was also written all the places I've been the last 15 days, including my public library this afternoon.**

 **I had a good trip, met a girl from the fandom, watched Ski Lodge twice and had fun visiting my old stomping grounds. My uncle made me homemade ice cream! The lowlight was our van breaking down the first leg of the journey going on vacation and coming home with a cold. But that is life. I'm here at least! And JOSHAYA AND RUCAS ARE CANON!**

 **Anyways, I am rambling. If you are so inclined, please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. I am looking forward to hearing from all of you. I missed you while I was gone.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 8/6/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout-outs: , punkxbutxnot, aliqueen16, Jen, chey1235, GMWGirl, Karkoolka, AmmoMck, Tomboy22, Guest, Michelle, Morgan, violet1429, Blondie103, ranggy, Mr. Mew01, Guest, katdvs, Anilovesbooks123, Lynn, LTree16, Cayla, Guest, Guest and .xx**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Maya stared at Josh in disbelief. A proposal was _completely_ off-script! She couldn't believe he was doing _that_ to her, she was completely put on the spot and she didn't know how to react. She could feel everybody watching her, cups of forgotten coffee in hand. She knew she had to say something soon. She called up all her mother's acting ability and managed to put on a watery smile.

"You're proposing?" She asked, widening her eyes and looking at him like it was something she'd always hoped for.

"I can't imagine a time when you're not in my life," Josh answered. "Please say yes."

Maya nodded as she willed her eyes to tear up. "Yes Josh. Oh yes, I will marry you. _Of course_ I'll marry you!"

Josh beamed at her and stood up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her right on the mouth. She squeaked a little bit but kissed him back after a few seconds, putting on a show that was worthy of awards even though she could feel the anger building up in her towards him.

 _How dare he!_

She hadn't asked him to fake a proposal. She didn't know what had possessed him. . .

"Alright love birds!" Blair sang, interrupting their heated kiss. "It's time for breakfast!"

Maya pushed Josh away and drew a deep breath, staring him down. He stared back, looking at her like there was nothing else he could do _but_ ask for her hand in marriage to save her from Baxter's advances.

"Did you notice he didn't give her a ring!?" Baxter asked loudly.

Everybody groaned, tired of how obvious Baxter was being when Maya was so obviously with somebody else.

"Breakfast!" Blair said again, a little terser than before. She took Baxter by the arm and dragged him away from the dock like he was her son and not in her husband's employment.

One-by-one, the other guests followed their hostess to the house leaving Maya and Josh alone. They thought they were leaving the newly engaged couple alone to celebrate and maybe something more, they were all completely aware of the ferocity flashing in the blonde's eyes.

Josh knew the look on her face very well. He had known her for most of their lives. He smiled lamely at her and shoved his hands into his pool blue shorts. "I was only trying to help," he said lamely.

" _Help!?"_ Maya repeated. "You call _proposing_ to me in front of my boss and God and everyone else _helping_!?"

"Desperate times!" Josh answered. "I spent half the night coming up with the perfect way to propose to you, you could at least be a little grateful!"

" _Grateful!"_ Maya said, trying to keep her voice level. "Grateful for what exactly? An engagement is a lot more serious than just being boyfriend and girlfriend. People are going to want to start throwing us parties. We'll have to tell more people we're together and that will lead to more _lying_. Like how are we going to tell our families we got together? Or when? You're even going to have to tell your law firm we're getting married. This lie is just going to start growing bigger and bigger until we're trapped in a marriage with kids and a dog and your dad and mom's house in Philadelphia."

"It was _your_ brightidea to lie in the first place!" Josh reminded her. "If Baxter was really bothering you that much, you should have just quit! You never wanted to work in an office for as long as you have been anyways."

"Look who's talking! I thought you wanted to be a writer Josh, not some big-shot lawyer that everybody in New York knows about!"

Josh rubbed the back of his neck and released a deep breath. "I'm sorry I proposed to you Maya. I wouldn't have done it if I had kn0wn it was going to be such a big deal. But you do realize engagements can end just as easily as relationships, right? You would never be trapped in anything ever just say the word and it's over. You can tell everybody it didn't work out."

 **.**

"Stop pacing Maya, I'm sure he's fine!" Blair told her later that night.

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself," Chucked added.

"Not helpful!" Blair answered, glaring at him.

"Have you tried calling him?" Chuck asked.

"Texting, calling, Facebook messenger. . ." Maya confirmed. "He's not answering. Not at all and I know the messages are going through on Facebook. There's a checkmark that means it's been received."

"Maybe he's just out getting you a ring," Blair suggested. "You said you were kind of upset he didn't propose with one. He's probably just trying to make you happy."

"Make me happy. Yeah. . . that's probably it," Maya agreed half-heartedly. "Maybe I'll go out and start looking for him. Make sure he's not drunk or something."

"Trouble in paradise?" Baxter asked as he came into the living room. "There has to be since the groom isn't around."

"Baxter, you _heinous_ creature, I wish you would just go away!" Blair said.

"Too bad, your husband likes me," Baxter answered, pouring himself a drink.

"I only keep you around because nobody else can do the job you do," Chuck informed him. "As soon as I can find someone else who can do it, you're out. But we'll discuss it later, right now we have to find the absent fiancé."

"You haven't seen him, have you Baxter?" Blair asked.

"Like I'd want to date Maya bad enough to eliminate my competition by putting a hit on him."

"You know, I really don't think we _need_ your position at Bass Industries," Chuck threatened. "Oh, you made my third favorite, an old-fashioned. I don't mind if I do!"

"I haven't seen Josh since that embarrassing proposal on the docks today," Baxter answered. "There, I answered your questions. Are you happy now?"

"Maya?"

Maya turned around and saw Josh standing in the doorway, looking sunburned and contrite.

"Where have you been!?" Maya demanded.

"I was at the beach all day," Josh replied. "Nothing to get completely bent out of shape over."

Baxter laughed. "You mean all this time you were gone and you weren't even ring shopping? What were you doing? Building sandcastles? You sure picked yourself a winner Maya!"

"You're half the man he is," Maya said, finding her voice before going over to her fake fiancé and looping her arm through his. "Come on Josh, I'm putting you to bed. You look terrible."

"I'll send something to eat and drink in a few minutes!" Blair called after them.

 **.**

"What's gotten into you?" Maya asked, sitting on the bathroom floor while Josh showered. "You're not starting to think that you and me. . . because we can't!"

"I'm not thinking anything of the sort!" Josh answered, poking his head out of the shower curtain. "I was just gone all day because I was trying to give you time not to be angry anymore."

"I am sorry for the way things went," Maya told him. "I overreacted. I know you were just trying to help."

Josh closed the curtain again. "Maybe I should have told you what I was going to do. Would you have gotten so upset if you were in on it the whole time?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Come on. Let's not talk about it anymore. What's done is done. We can't go back and change what happened now. We'll just have to move forward and work with what you've done. Like you said, I can get out of it eventually. Maybe when Baxter has set his sights on a new girl or when Mr. Bass finally fires him."

"It'll give us plenty of time to work out a good breakup story," Josh said. "Okay, I'm almost done here. Could you please leave so I can get out?"

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Maya assured him.

Blair was setting out a tray of seltzer water and sandwiches when Maya exited the bedroom. She got a disconcerting feeling that the older woman had probably heard a lot more than she should. She cleared her throat nervously.

Blair looked up and smiled. "I haven't been here long, I'm just leaving. You and your man can have some much needed alone time. Maybe celebrate your engagement."

Maya realized she had been holding her breath until she expelled it in relief. "Thank you," she said.

Blair's smile widened. "You're welcome! Oh and Maya, maybe you and I could have a little chat in the morning? It's too late for it right now, of course but I would very much like to have a conversation with you."

"We can talk whenever you like," Maya answered, swallowing hard as she wiped her hands on her dress.

Blair clasped her hands together. "Excellent! I'll see you in the morning then, Maya. Dorota will be along shortly to turn down your bed. Sleep well."

"Goodnight," Maya replied, watching Blair leave in a cloud of silk and Chanel.

"Everything okay?" Josh asked, coming out of the bathroom barefoot and in his pajamas while he dried his hair with a towel.

"Everything's peachy. Except I have a feeling that I'm going to be Blair Waldorf-ed tomorrow morning," Maya said as she went to her toiletry bag to find the after sun treatment she'd brought with her.

Josh shook his head. "I don't even know what that means."

"It means fiancé dearest, the jig is most certainly up!"

 **.**

Maya twisted her bracelet around her wrist while she waited for Blair to call her in. Her anxiety was mounting with every passing second. She didn't know how she was going to react to their deception. But she knew it probably wasn't going to be good.

After all, if there was one thing that Blair Waldorf-Bass hated it was being deceived and tricked.

"Ready for our conversation, Maya?" Blair asked as she passed her.

"Um, sure!" Maya lied, getting up and following her into her office.

Blair shut the door behind them and motioned to a chair. "Please sit."

Maya sat down and released a deep breath. "I know what this is about," she told her.

Instead of taking the seat behind the desk, Blair sat down next Maya and put her hand on her knee. "Yes, it is about that. You and Joshua pretending you're boyfriend and girlfriend. But I'm not angry. I know you're not trying to get a promotion or anything like that. It has to do with Baxter, right?"

"Yes," Maya answered honestly.

"He is _horrid_ ," Blair agreed. "I'm just curious to why you haven't said anything about him to anybody about him. Why do you need to feel the need to fake a relationship?"

"Believe it or not, he hasn't done anything that I could report to HR," Maya said. "Verbal harassment and annoyance doesn't merit paperwork."

"We are fighting a flawed system," Blair replied. "But not speaking up doesn't help anything. It might be unwanted attention right now but it could turn into something else, you know. Or the next girl, he could do something more. He could think he's entitled to something else. _And_ you're using a man who actually likes you, how do you feel about that?"

"Josh doesn't like me," Maya told her. "Not like that anyways. We've known each other too long, if anything was going to happen then it would have happened way before now."

Blair shook her head and smiled. "Or not. I know people, Maya. I know that Joshua likes you. Why else would he have agreed to pretend to be your boyfriend for the weekend?"

"Because I'm his niece's best friend," Maya said, shaking her head and tucking her hair behind her ears. "The Matthews-Hart-Hunters are all very much like one big happy family. We do crazy things for each other like pretend we're dating each other. . ."

"Mmmmh," Blair hummed. "Okay but I see the way he looks at you and it definitely isn't like you're his niece or whatever it is. Darling, wake up and smell the coffee. The boy is crazy for you! You better do something before you lose him for good."

"But Baxter. . ."

"I've got my husband wrapped around my little finger. I'm sure if I protested loud enough, I could get Chuck to go through with his threat and fire Baxter." Blair interjected. " _I'll_ deal with it, I promise. You, you deal with Joshua."

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was up into the wee small hours of Tuesday morning and the words just flowed out of me. I hope it all makes sense together. This was the plan I had all along, I promise. . . of course I might throw a wrench into things just to make it a little more interesting. But everything will still be resolved when I finally end this story.**

 **Do you not know me at all?**

 **Please tell me what you thought! More soon.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 8/12/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout-Outs: Sara, katdvs, Asacramone, Joshayaaaa, Joshaya, punkxbutxnot, Michelle, Guest, Morgan, Jen, Guest, guest, ranggy, violet1429, Lynn, mlledakolta1699, ShortyStarRose, Anilovesbooks123, Cayla, Guest, xoElle23, Karkoolka, Chickennuggests153, and**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

"You need to fire Baxter," Blair told Chuck as she swept into their bedroom and pulled the curtains open.

"I'm aware of that," Chuck answered, pulling her pillow over his face as sunlight flooded through the windows.

"He's _heinous_ ," Blair informed him, folding her arms across her chest and going to stand by his side of the bed, tapping her foot on the floor to show her displeasure.

"I am very aware of that _too_ ," Chuck said, peering at her from the corner of the pillow. "But Blair, nobody does that particular job he does. I can't just fire him without lining up a replacement!"

"If you don't fire him then you'll be sleeping in your office until you do!" Blair informed him, smirking at him like she'd already won.

Chuck sat up and looked at her. "Really? Those are empty threats Blair Waldorf-Bass and we _both_ know it! You can't stand sleeping apart if we can help it. Come up with a better ultimatum and don't say sex. We both know _that_ won't happen either."

Blair grappled for something to say next, sex and their bed were her two most powerful bargaining chips. Without them she was almost powerless, she had one more weapon left in her arsenal. She straightened her shoulders and smiled at him.

"If you fire Baxter then we can start trying for another baby," she said.

"Blair, please don't say things you have no intention of going through with when you get what you want," Chuck replied.

"I promise Chuck!" Blair insisted. "Just get rid of Baxter and we can start trying for another baby. A brother or a sister for Henry and Eleanor."

"But what about your one of each? You do realize having another child will throw everything off-balance. Because if we have a baby, we're going to have a girl or a boy. Then we'll have two of each of one and an odd one out." Chuck said.

"Oh stop it!" Blair retorted.

"I'll fire Baxter," Chuck told her. "But we're going to see your deal through on my terms. I want to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, skeptically.

Chuck leaned over and latched his fingers through the loops of her dress. "I vote we start trying for a baby _now_."

"Now?" Blair repeated as he pulled her down on the bed with him. "But Chuck, we have guests!"

"They're probably all still asleep and they're on the other side of the house too."

"Henry is definitely up, I saw him with Joshua down on the beach," Blair answered, closing her eyes when his mouth found her neck. "Ele will be awake soon if she isn't already."

"They're in good hands with both Maya and Joshua," Chuck said. "Maya is my most trusted personal assistant and I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt the children. If you're so worried, have Dorota keep an eye on them."

"No. . . I like both Joshua and Maya just fine," Blair replied.

"Baxter is as good as fired," Chuck promised. "I'll have him pack his things and leave this morning. Don't renege on your end of the deal now."

"Oh Chuck," Blair said, taking her hair out and smiling at him sweetly. "You know I _never_ renege on my end of a bargain. Well. . . almost never anyways."

Chuck smirked and she leaned in to kiss him.

 **.**

"How'd your meeting with Blair go?" Josh asked looking up from the sandcastle he was building with Henry Bass.

"It was fine," Maya answered, unlacing her sandals and kicking them off before plopping down next to him and picking up one of Henry's plastic shovels.

"Was she upset?"

"Yes," Maya replied as she started to make little piles of sand with the shovel. "But mostly in the name of feminism. We'll talk about it later when little ears aren't around."

"Mr. Matthews, I'm hungry!" Henry piped up.

Josh laughed. "Call me Josh, buddy. Mr. Matthews is my _father_!"

"And his brother," Maya added, grinning in Josh's direction.

" _Josh_ , I'm still hungry!"

"Well then, let's see if we can rustle you up some breakfast! But first, you better gather up your beach toys!"

 **.**

They left Henry with Dorota and after English muffins and fresh fruit salad. They found a couple of bikes that were available to the guests for use. Maya was going to suggest they take a ride away from the house so they could talk but they were apprehended by a flushed Blair.

"Good news! Chuck is firing Baxter! _Today_!" She announced, a lady triumphant.

"Oh. . ." Josh said.

"Whenever you're free, I'd love to have a conversation with you!" Blair said, addressing Josh.

"And sooner rather than later. Okay?"

"Sure," Josh answered, looking at Maya. "Oh! Do you want to talk _now_?"

"If you're not busy!"

"No. I'm not busy at all," Josh said because even he knew better than to say _no_ to Blair Waldorf-Bass merely from trending hashtags and things he'd overheard his co-workers and clients say about her over lunch.

"Perfect!" Blair beamed at Maya. "I won't keep Joshua long, go to the library and read something. Maybe you'll be inspired."

 **.**

"I know," Blair said even before the door was shut.

"I know you know," Josh answered. "Maya told me you knew. We never had a real discussion about it because your son was around. You're not angry, are you? I know enough about you to know you're not a fan of deception."

"I'm _completely_ fine with it!" Blair assured him. "Because I know you really love her. You can't deny it. I've seen the way you look at her. You need to _tell_ her!"

"You obviously don't know about Maya's past," Josh said.

"Is it any worse than my husband's? Or even mine?" Blair replied. "We've all been through some tragedies, Joshua. But it probably gives you the greatest capacity to love when you do go through it. Even if it's a little bumpy getting there at first."

Josh smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You saw how she reacted to my proposal and that was _pretend_."

"You have to tell her how you feel!" Blair ordered. "She's not going to say it first. Besides, girls like it when you say it to them. Take it from someone who knows."

"You're awfully sure that she loves me too."

Blair smirked. "Well, I am Blair Waldorf. It comes with the territory! Do it tonight, you'll have the house to yourself because everybody will be down on the beach watching the fireworks. Invent something to get her to stay here with you if you have to."

"I am not half the schemer you are," Josh told her.

"You're a lawyer in New York City. You work for the Upper East Side. I'm sure you have something up your sleeve. A boy like you? You don't ever get where you are without a little scheming!" Blair clapped her hands together. "You'll come up with something, I'm sure of it. Well! Go on, get to it!"

Josh went.

 **.**

Baxter was ranting and raving about loyalty and hard work while Chuck watched with a bored expression on his face.

"If you're finished, I'd really like it if you left. You're trespassing," Chuck informed him smoothly. "If you don't leave then I'll be forced to call the authorities. Don't make this an ugly affair, Baxter. You can go into the office to collect your things. I'll call Nate and have him go with you to make sure you only get your things without doing anything else."

Baxter turned to look at Maya. His dark blue eyes flashed fury. "You! _You_ did this! If I ever get my hands on you. . ."

"If you touch her, I'll sue your butt into tomorrow!" Josh warned him, stepping forward. "I swear!"

"What is it with you guys!? Coming into New York, stealing our girls and our jobs. Our positions in the Upper East Side!" Baxter ranted. "I know all about you. You're just a boy from _Philadelphia_! Your brothers are a teacher and a mayor of some fictional town. Your dad owns an _outdoor_ store. Your sister and mother are homemakers. You're a nobody. You're an outsider. You're never going to fit in. I can't even believe the Bass's have fallen for you. You should have seen the way they treated Dan Humphrey."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'm giving you ten seconds to get into your car and leave."

But Baxter wasn't done yet. He turned and looked at Maya again. "Do you actually think I was in love with you?" he laughed harshly. "Don't flatter yourself. The only thing I ever saw you as was an easy lay. In reality, you're sloppy seconds and just as much as a nobody as _him_. But even worse because. . ."

"Baxter!" Chuck barked. "Get out of here _now_! Forget about going by the office to get your things, if I feel like it then I'll have them sent to you. And that severance pay I promised you is as good as gone. You can't just insult my guests and get away with it. Now go! Go now or you'll wish you had!"

After Baxter's scene, the mood was effectively killed. Nobody was in much of a mood to party, so they made their excuses and one-by-one began to trickle off, back to their apartments in New York. Blair had a good grumble about it, saying exactly what she was going to do and planning a takedown that started with the society pages.

Chuck took his wife to the library to fix her a stiff drink, leaving Josh to tend to Maya.

She looked at him, her lips twisted in a wry smile. "Could we maybe just go back to New York?" she asked. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Josh nodded, knowing it wasn't the right time to tell her how he felt.

All he wanted to do was put his arms around Maya and make Baxter's nasty words go away. But he knew no matter what he did in the next few hours, nothing was going to make it okay.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **As much as I wanted to, I knew I could not let Baxter go without a huge scene. Once I decided that, his attack towards Maya and Josh just came flowing out. I know you'll wonder why I didn't add Topanga or the kids to the spiel. I decided to focus it on Josh's intermediate family. It was consciously done, I promise. There's probably only one or two more chapters left, I thought it would be three but things came to a head quicker than I expected.**

 **I hope you will tell me what you thought. I am so humbled by your support of this story.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 8/19/2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout-outs: Ajtan4, IceBeautyQueen, Nicole, Guest, Sara, Jen, Karkoolka, GMWGirl, Anilovesbooks123, Darth Becky 726, punkxbutxnot, Guest, Lynn, aliqueen16, ShortyStarRose, Chickennuggets153, and katdvs**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

The drive home was quiet. And even though there was fairly no traffic on the highway because it was the 4th of July and everybody was busy celebrating at cookouts and family gatherings, Josh thought it lasted even longer than when they'd driven to the Hamptons a few days ago.

Maya wasn't saying anything and there wasn't music on the radio. The silence would have been deafening except there was wind and the sound of cars whizzing past them.

"Please say something!" Josh begged.

"Do you think any of this would have happened if you came with me this weekend?" Maya finally asked.

"If it didn't happen this week, it would have happened eventually." Josh answered. "Don't take what he says to heart. He's so high and mighty, just like all those other guys on the UES. You are lucky you got out with vicious rhetoric only. He could have done so much worse to you."

"He insulted your family too," Maya reminded him.

"Yes but I know my self-worth and I am not ashamed of my family. You're different though," Josh replied.

"I am _NOT_ ashamed of my family, Joshua!" Maya protested as angry tears slipped down her cheeks, she rubbed them away, frustrated. "Or my life for that matter! Nothing Baxter could say could make me feel like that!"

Josh didn't know if he should pull over into a rest stop or keep driving. He was sure Maya wouldn't appreciate other people seeing her cry but on the other hand, he didn't want to go too long without comforting her. He took one hand off the wheel and put it on her knee because it was the best he could do.

The New York City skyline finally came into view and he pulled off the highway, grateful that they were almost home. His apartment was first and even though he knew she probably would fight him, he parked in the garage and unbuckled. He couldn't stand the thought of her being alone.

Somewhere along the drive, she had stopped crying but she looked tired and her eyes were rimmed with mascara and eyeliner. She let out a shuddery breath and gave him an inquiring look.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight," Josh explained.

"Oh."

"Come on, we'll order takeout or something," Josh said, popping the trunk and collecting both their things.

Maya looked at her suitcase. "Are you inviting me to spend the night?"

"I don't want you to be alone," Josh repeated, looking at her seriously. "For more than one reason."

Maya shrugged. "Baxter's not going to bother me anymore."

"We don't know that," Josh said, taking her hand. "And I really don't want to give him the chance. He hurt you this afternoon. I could never live with myself if he did anything else to you."

"Sticks and stones," Maya told him.

Josh tweaked her cheek. " _IF_ that's even true, why were you crying for the better part of the drive? Why did you get so angry with me in the car?"

Maya smiled at him, the same kind of wry smile she had given him in the Bass's driveway a few hours earlier. Josh swallowed hard and pressed the elevator button, a garage parking lot wasn't the place to tell her that he loved her.

He should have been able to do it in a mansion by the ocean while fireworks went off in the sky. Like it was a setting from a romantic comedy or something. He would just have to make do with what he had. It wasn't like he was proposing marriage to her.

And he had promised Blair.

 **.**

"Maya," Josh said when they were in his apartment.

Maya turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

He went over to her in two deft steps and kissed her firmly on the mouth. There was a sharp intake of breath but she didn't fight him or try to push him away. He backed her into the door accidentally, completely overpowered by the feeling of what it was like to kiss her for real and not because they were trying to fool an unsuspecting audience.

Maya made a little noise.

Josh stopped and pulled away. "Are you okay?"

"Just. . . just be gentle with me," Maya answered, stroking his cheek.

"Always," Josh promised.

She kissed him again in way of thanks, this time it was deeper and more intimate. "I love you," she told him.

"I was supposed to say it first!" Josh protested. "Blair made me promise!"

Maya laughed. "Blair made me promise too! Wait, you love me too?"

"Why else would I have gone along with pretending to be your boyfriend if I didn't at least like you a little bit?" Josh asked shaking his head at her like she was silly. "It isn't something somebody who was just a friend would do. And I am your friend, Maya. I have been for a very long time."

"Did you hope this would happen?" Maya asked. "That maybe you and I would. . ."

"I went into this weekend with no expectations," Josh promised. "All I wanted to do was help you because that's what you do when you love somebody."

"Did you know you loved me even a few days ago?"

"I think I suspected it but didn't realize it until I was in the middle of playing pretend. And then Blair Bass pointed it out to me and I couldn't believe how blind I had been to my own feelings," Josh answered. "When I was younger it was because we were three years apart and then it was because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Could you possibly want to be with me? Me who can't even see his own feelings when they're staring him right in the face?"

"How could you want to be with me? I'm prone to self-pity and getting wrapped up in tragedies that are years in the past. I could destroy this. You saw how I was with a fake relationship. It could be even worse if we really did it."

"I'll fight for you," Josh promised. "I'll fight for you Maya. I'll fight for _us_. Just give me a chance, a _real_ chance to be your boyfriend. I love you Maya. Please let me try and make you happy."

Maya smiled at him sweetly. "You already do."

"Then please let me keep doing it," Josh requested, embracing her. "Today and for the rest of our lives."

"Okay," Maya whispered, hugging him back. "But only if you let me make you happy too. It's only fair."

Josh grinned. "Well okay then," he agreed, kissing her again softly as fireworks started to go off in the distance.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am not even sure what time at night the last scene takes place. Pretend its dark outside, for the sake of the story. Also, if you're wondering, Blair is very happy that Maya and Josh got together. Her plan to take Baxter down worked, nobody wants anything to do with him now and she and Chuck had their third child. Another boy to carry on the Bass name, James Cyrus.**

 **Josh and Maya lived happily ever after.**

 **Review for old time's sake? I'll be back with a new story next week. My first multi-chapter Rucas story, I hope you'll think about checking it out. I promise it'll feature my usual suspects (minor Joshaya and Smarckle). Zay will be there and he'll be wicked sassy too! You should watch one or both Parent Traps in preparation.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 8/26/2016**


End file.
